La Misión
by Misao Koishikawa
Summary: Sirius Black aparece luego de diez años, con una misión a cuestas. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los llamados a resolver el rompecabezas. Post-Hogwarts. Capítulo III. De cuando alguien disipa tus dudas. DMHGSB
1. Prólogo

**La Misión.**

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, ni multimillonaria y mucho menos rubia ¡Adivinaron! No soy J. K. Rowling y el universo de HP no me pertenece, a menos que la Warner me ceda los derechos (soñar es gratis). Lo único que poseo es una loca imaginación, una buena ortografía, una decente redacción y un poco de tiempo.

**Advertencia:** Sigo el canon hasta el quinto libro. Sin embargo, Voldy está criando gusanos en un horrible lugar.

**Summary:** Sirius Black aparece luego de diez años, con una misión a cuestas. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los llamados a resolver el rompecabezas.

**Simbología:**

**-Dialogos-**

_-__"pensamientos"-_

Narración

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Era un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor. Muchos libros, un par de cómodos sillones y una agradable iluminación, hacían de aquel espacio, un sitio grato. Contaba con un escritorio, muy ordenado por cierto, del cual destacaba una pequeña placa de metal, que rezaba:

_Hermione Granger_

_Jefa de la Sección Investigación_

_Departamento de Misterios_

En aquel instante, reinaba el silencio, el cual solamente era interrumpido por el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y el persistente sonido, proveniente de un pequeño reloj, que, al ritmo del segundero, marcaba el paso de un minuto.

Eso sucedía todos los días. Hermione Jean Granger, inefable, auror, héroe nacional y mejor amiga del niño que vivió, llegaba a su trabajo a las nueve de la mañana. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, estaba enfrascada en la documentación que debía ser firmada, y luego remitida a su superior más próximo. Luego, descansaba y si por casualidad le alcanzase el tiempo, comía.

Terminado el break, la ex gryffindor se zambullía en sus investigaciones, las cuales, la mantenían ocupada toda la tarde. Pero ese día iba a ser diferente.

* * *

**oOo**

Se sintió el suave repiqueteo detrás de su puerta. Abandonó su cómoda butaca para averiguar que o quien tocaba a estas horas. No era nada más y nada menos que Pig, la ya no tan pequeña lechuza de Ron, la cual, felizmente le traía un mensaje. Le dió un bocadillo al ave, éste gorjeó contento y regresó a su lugar de origen.

La castaña, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó:

_Mione:_

_Hoy no estamos de misión. ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos al almorzar? Tenemos que ponernos al día. Estaremos en el casino del ministerio. No faltes._

_Te quieren_

_Harry y Ron._

Enternecida, guardó el mensaje en su túnica y decidió que una pequeña charla con sus mejores amigos no le haría mal, es más, disfrutaba un montón con su compañía, y los extrañaba cuando tenían que realizar misiones largas.

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, y en consecuencia, el triunfo del niño que vivió. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, se habían transformado en héroes nacionales y con ello, las figuras más populares del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter, al igual que Ron Weasley, estudiaron en la academia de aurores y ahora son parte del Departamento de Aurores. Mientras que el ojiverde se desempeña como el subdirector operativo del departamento, el pelirrojo es el jefe de la sección estrategia, dependiente de la subdirección operativa.

_-"De algo que le haya servido jugar tanto ajedrez."-_ Ante este pensamiento, Hermione rió.

La única mujer del trío de oro, estudió en la academia de aurores, al igual que sus amigos. Sin embargo, decidió trabajar en el departamento de misterios y convertirse en inefable, resolver puzzles y rompecabezas era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Usar su mente y su intelecto, no la aburrirían jamás. Y estaba feliz. Pero como todos, tenía su pequeña piedra en el zapato. Molestaba. Y mucho.

* * *

**oOo**

Viendo que ya se hacía tarde, dejó su oficina y caminó hacia el ascensor. Marcó su destino. Espero paciente, hasta que una voz pronunció:

**-Primer piso. Hall, casino y Red Flú-**

Tomó un pasillo, y una elegante puerta de roble le indicó que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Al entrar, fue divisada por sus dos amigos.

**-¡Hermione!-** llamaron los aurores a coro. La castaña sonrió. Nunca dejarían de ser tan infantiles.

**-Harry, Ron ¿Qué tal están?-** dijo la inefable a modo de saludo.

**-Estamos muy bien-** respondió el ojiazul **–un poco cansados, pero satisfechos. En las últimas misiones hemos obtenido buenos resultados. Atrapamos a Yaxley. Era muy esquivo el muy cretino. Pronto será juzgado por el tribunal del Wizengamot- **terminó con una sonrisa.

**-Felicitaciones a los dos-** congratuló la mujer **-¿Y tú Harry?-** cuestionó.

**-Estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Ginny. Creo que ya es hora de formalizar. Nada me detiene ahora. Todo está en paz-** soltó **–he conversado con Ron, y está de acuerdo-** hizo una pausa para respirar **-¿Estarás conmigo en éste paso tan importante Mione?-**

**-¡Claro Harry!-** exclamó **–Tú** **sabes que nunca te dejaré solo. Eres mi mejor amigo y me alegro que seas feliz. Si tu lo eres, yo también lo soy- **dijo muy emocionada la aludida **-¡OH! Se me olvidaba. ¿Cómo está Lavender?-**

**-Bien-** indicó Weasley **–la verdad no tan bien. Ella se siente sola, según ella yo paso de misión en misión, y no me preocupo de lo nuestro- **explicó algo triste **–pero es mi trabajo y me gusta, además necesito el dinero para mantenernos-** claudicó resignado.

**-¿Y tú, mione?-** cuestionaron los chicos **–supe que Malfoy es el nuevo jefe del departamento de misterios ¿Cómo lo llevas?-** interrogó el ojiverde serio.

**-Bueno…-** la castaña estaba meditando el modo de ocultar la molestia que le causaba tal asunto. Era su pequeña piedra en el zapato. Ser la subordinada del hurón botador es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida **-No tan mal, después de todo Malfoy es muy inteligente y se merece el puesto- **contestó mordiéndose la lengua -**miren chicos, nosotros somos adultos y debemos comportarnos como tal. Se supone que no debemos pelear como perros y gatos- **agregó la muchacha.

**-Si tu lo dices…-** concluyó el pelirrojo no muy seguro **–de cualquier forma, si te dice o hace algo, Harry y yo nos desharemos de él-** prometió, al tiempo que realizaba un gesto violento **-quizás le dejemos en los bosques de Albania–** fantaseó como si fuera su sueño dorado.

De ese modo, siguieron conversando, contando lo que habían hecho la última semana, las personas que habían visto y los proyectos que tenían para el futuro.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora-** acotó la inefable **–debo volver al trabajo-** indicó.

**-Mira mione-** dijo Ron **–un patronus. Creo que es para ti- **Hermione se sorprendió. Nunca la habían llamado con tanta urgencia.

**-Es de Theo-** contestó, observando al inconfundible oso que había invocado su colega **–debe ser muy urgente-** agregó, mientras abrazaba a sus amigos y les prometía verse pronto.

* * *

**oOo**

Theodore Nott es uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Hermione. Era inefable, pero no había pasado por la academia de aurores. Pertenecía a la sección de investigación del departamento de misterios y es un gran funcionario. Es muy tranquilo, inteligente y a primera vista muy introvertido, pero cuando lo conoces a fondo, puede llegar a ser muy divertido. Da buenos consejos y se puede confiar en él. Pero lo de hoy, es extraño. Cuando Theodore Nott está preocupado por algo, es que es algo grave.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Noveno piso. Departamento de misterios-** indicó una voz, sacando a la castaña de su ensueño.

**-Hermione-** llamó un muchacho. Era alto, su piel es tan blanca como la leche, pero no rayaba en lo pálido. Su cabello es corto y castaño, sus orbes eran de un precioso color verde, pero un poco menos vivaces que los de Harry.

_-"Reconozco haberme sentido atraída por él. Pero ahora, el está casado con Luna y yo no me siento mal. Al contrario, estoy muy feliz por ello."-_ Meditó.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Theo-** se acercó a él preocupada **-¿Qué sucede?-** cuestionó.

**-Es mejor que lo veas tu misma-** dijo él **–vamos-** ordenó.

El ex Slytherin abrió una puerta que decía: prohibida la entrada, y Hermione la identificó como la sala de la muerte. Cruzaron un par de pasillos y llegaron al Salón del Velo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, hasta que esta chocó con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

**-¿Cómo?...-** trató de decir la mujer.

**-Hansen en sus rondas lo encontró-** acotó Nott –**te estaba buscando a ti, pero como no te encontró, me avisó-**

La inefable se acercó al cuerpo. Era un hombre de quizás unos treinta y cinco años. Es muy probable que estuviera inconsciente. Se agachó junto a él y le dio la vuelta para poder identificarlo.

Nadie pudo haberla preparado para lo que vería en ese momento. Frente a ella estaba Sirius Black. De carne y hueso. Tal como ella recordaba hace diez años. Se puso pálida. El estaba muerto, todos habían visto su caída por el Velo. Se suponía que estaba desaparecido.

El castaño se acercó preocupado. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan sorprendida. Ni el nombramiento de Draco como jefe del departamento la había alterado tanto.

**-Hermione-** tanteó **-¿Tú lo conoces?-** cuestionó.

**-Si Theo-** respondió aún shockeada **–no es nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black- **agregó.

**-¿Sirius Black?-** soltó el hombre.

**-Creo que debemos llamar a Malfoy-** decidió la mujer y pronunció:

**-¡Experto Patronum!-** una nutria plateada cruzó el salón, para luego desaparecer.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom. Adelanto que será un triángulo amoroso =P, pero no tengo claro aún con quien voy a dejar a Hermione. Es que Draco y Sirius son tan lindos *¬* que me da pena dejar a uno solito =(

* * *

Cualquier critica será aceptada, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Si te gusta la historia sólo manda un review. Lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón.

Muchas Gracias.-


	2. Capítulo I

**La Misión**

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, ni multimillonaria y mucho menos rubia ¡Adivinaron! No soy J. K. Rowling y el universo de HP no me pertenece, a menos que la Warner me ceda los derechos (soñar es gratis). Lo único que poseo es una loca imaginación, una buena ortografía, una decente redacción y un poco de tiempo.

**Advertencia:** Sigo el canon hasta el quinto libro. Sin embargo, Voldy está criando gusanos en un horrible lugar.

**Summary:** Sirius Black aparece luego de diez años, con una misión a cuestas. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los llamados a resolver el rompecabezas.

**Simbología:**

**-Dialogos-**

_-__"pensamientos"-_

Narración

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora

* * *

**Capítulo I**.

**La unión hace la fuerza.**

Draco Malfoy por lo general era un hombre muy tranquilo. Frío, calculador y muy astuto. Todo un Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador sin duda alguna había hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, había algo que lo atormentaba desde algún tiempo. Y ese tormento tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger. No estaba enamorado de ella (o eso quería creer), pero había algo de aquella leona que le gustaba. Quizás esa terquedad (o perseverancia) Gryffindor, o también esa capacidad para quedarse siempre con la última palabra. Quizás puede ser ese aire de dignidad que emana de su persona al pasar, o puede ser el hecho de que ella lo ignore cada vez que puede. El hecho de que ella sea indiferente para con él, lo traía patas para arriba. A ninguna mujer le era indiferente, eso estaba seguro. Incluso, dudaba de las tendencias sexuales de la castaña. Lo peor de todo, era que lo hacía dudar de su compromiso, el que su madre había gestado con tanto ahínco, para que la familia Malfoy volviese a brillar en la sociedad mágica.

Se supone que hace siete años la guerra contra Voldemort había acabado y que el ojigris, a último momento, se había cambiado de bando. Todas esas enseñanzas sobre la pureza de sangre y su supremacía en la Inglaterra mágica se habían ido por el caño. En verdad nunca había creído en ellas, sin embargo y aún así, maltrató a Granger y la trató de sangre sucia. Y no la odiaba por ello. Lo que detestaba, es que fuese superior que el en todo. Casi todo. En el arte de la seducción, el era mil veces mejor.

* * *

**oOo**

Era un día normal en la jefatura del departamento de misterios. El escritorio del joven Malfoy estaba plagado de documentos que debían ser firmados. La mayoría enviados por su subalterna más próxima: Hermione Granger.

En medio de su hastío, su secretaria lo había interrumpido, dejándole el enésimo primer recado, que Astoria, su querida prometida, le dejaba, para que ese día, quedasen para almorzar. Nada del otro mundo. Era casi una rutina. Astoria lo pasaba a buscar a la oficina, abandonaban juntos el Ministerio e iban a un restaurante que la dama elegía de forma previa. Lo que significaba que siempre iban a los lugares más caros y topísimos del Londres mágico (y que él tenía que pagar). Por lo general ella hablaba toda la velada y el en algún momento se desenchufaba, viéndola solamente mover la boca y hacer gestos exagerados. Comían en silencio, el se tomaba un café, ella un té, el pagaba la cuenta, se despedía de su prometida y enfilaba el rumbo hacía su lugar trabajo. Estar solo, le daba la libertad de pensar, de cierto modo, en esos momentos, tomaba las mejores decisiones.

* * *

**oOo**

Y tal como había predicho. Astoria había llegado a su oficina, se habían largado, habían comido y el había regresado. Nada distinto. Quizás la única novedad estaba en que la mujer estaba algo afónica, y que había hablado menos, por su dolor de garganta. A lo mejor por eso estaba más relajado. Hasta que un patronus hizo su aparición. Era la brillante nutria de Granger. Debía ser algo urgente.

* * *

**oOo**

Hermione estaba preocupada. Sólo un extraño suceso pudo haber devuelto a Sirius Black al mundo de los vivos. Un misterio que ella de buena gana iba a resolver, si al hurón albino se le ocurría asignarla. Y cuando llegó a pensar que la única vía de escape era el huronicidio, sintió los quejidos del hombre que a unos metros de ella se encontraba. La muchacha se acercó, y acto seguido se agachó junto a él, en el helado suelo del salón del velo. Tocó su frente y concluyó que no tenía fiebre, pero su rostro demostraba gran dolor. Siguió palpando su cara hasta que su muñeca fue sujetada fuertemente. Sirius Black había despertado y sus orbes mercurio perforaban la mirada miel de la inefable.

**-Si morí, esto debe ser el cielo-** pronunció Black **–he aquí un hermoso ángel que ha venido a cuidarme-** finalizó, mientras besaba el dorso de la mano, que pertenecía a la castaña, quien se ruborizó por el contacto.

Se oyó un portazo cercano y se sintieron unos raudos pasos. La reacción de Hermione rayó entre el susto y la sorpresa.

**-Malfoy-** balbuceó la mujer.

El blondo no le hizo caso y se acercó al moreno.

**-En primer lugar esto no es el cielo y en segundo lugar, Granger no es un ángel-** espetó.

**-¿Granger dices?-** cuestionó el mayor y observó a la muchacha **-¿Mione eres tú?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-La que viste y calza-** contestó con una sonrisa. Antes de abalanzarse sobre él, y abrazarlo emocionada.

Un molesto carraspeo arruinó el momento feliz. Sirius y Hermione giraron sus rostros hacia la figura del joven Malfoy.

**-Granger, ¿Conoces a éste hombre?-** repitió la pregunta que una vez hiciera Theo. Pero esta vez, el padrino de Harry respondió por ella.

**-Claro que nos conocemos-** replicó **–es la mejor amiga de mi ahijado-** agregó.

**-¿Ahijado?-** contra preguntó el blondo.

**-¿No lo sabías Draco?-** por fin Nott había decidido intervenir **–el hombre que está frente tuyo es Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter y padrino de Harry Potter. Se suponía que la loca de Bellatix lo había asesinado, pero aquí está. Vivito y coleando-** claudicó tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima.

Draco había quedado de una pieza. Si ese era Sirius Black, no debería tener la apariencia de un hombre de treinta y cinco años. Por lo menos debería aparentar diez años más. No se le había escapado el piropo que el hombre había hecho a Granger y que ésta había enrojecido como si tuviera quince, además, había que sumarle ese cariñoso abrazo que se habían dado.

_-"¿Cuánto se conocerían?"- _se preguntó el rubio.

Ajenos a las elucubraciones de Malfoy, la castaña y el moreno habían comenzado una conversación amena.

**-¿En que año se supone que estoy?-** comenzó Black de forma despreocupada.

**-Estamos en el año 2005-** indicó la muchacha **–Harry y Ron tienen 25 años, Ginny 24 y yo 26-** agregó resuelta.

**-Si Harry está vivo****…-** meditó el mayor **-¿Entonces Voldy-poh la palmeó?- ** ante ese sobrenombre, Theo soltó una carcajada.

**-Hace siete años ya de eso Sirius-** pronunció la ojimiel con una mirada divertida –**todos hemos crecido ya…-**

**-Bastante por lo que veo-** interrumpió el moreno y recorrió a la castaña con la mirada. En algún momento, Theo sintió que hacía mal tercio y que Draco aún estaba en Babia, por lo tanto no se percató del atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

_-"Es un adulador"-_ pensó Nott _–"pero quizás a Hermione le haría bien un contacto con Black. Parece que derrocha energía por todas partes"- _el muchacho suspiró ante este pensamiento. Si Draco no reacciona a tiempo, quizás y sólo quizás, si Black se lo propone, es capaz de conquistar a Hermione.

**-Draco-** llamó Theo. No recibió respuesta **–Draco-** volvió a llamar, a la vez que le daba un fuerte codazo. Por fin Malfoy había reaccionado. Su compañero le hizo una seña al blondo, para que observara como la inefable y el moreno, conversaban.

**-Si me hubiesen dicho hace diez años que te ibas a volver tan bella, me hubiese reído-** comentó el ojigris mayor.

Hermione se ruborizó por vigésima vez.

**-Sirius… ¿Tu crees que soy bonita?-** preguntó quedamente la muchacha.

**-Claro Mione-** respondió de forma enérgica **–habría que ser tonto para no fijarse-** agregó animado.

Draco Malfoy estaba más que molesto. Lo que decía Black no era nada del otro mundo. El sabe que Granger es una mujer muy hermosa y además muy inteligente. Eso le daba aún más puntos, desde su modo de ver. Pero el hecho de que no se lo dijera a la cara, no significa que no lo hubiese pensado.

_-"Yo la descubrí primero"-_ pensó colérico.

Ante esto, sintió un escalofrío. No podía ser. No, no y no. El no podía estar celoso. No debía.

"_-Pasar mucho tiempo con la rata de biblioteca me está haciendo mal a la cabeza"-_ meditó.

* * *

**oOo**

Hermione no entendía esa actitud tan extraña del hurón botador. Pareciera como si le molestara la presencia de Sirius. ¿Pero por qué? Si al igual que el, es sangre pura y por ende deberían por lo menos tener un poco de afinidad. A lo mejor, a Malfoy no le gusta simplemente por ser el padrino de Harry. Sí, eso debe ser.

**-Er… -** Theo decidió llamar la atención. Blondo y castaña se giraron para verlo **–chicos-** comenzó –**yo creo que hay que llamar al ministro, quien sabe, a lo mejor la presencia del señor Black traería algunos problemas en el mundo mágico y por tanto deberían comenzar a moverse ¿no?-** concluyó.

**-Claro-** fue la respuesta escueta de Hermione **–Malfoy-** dijo ella **–mandale un patronus al ministro – **ordenó.

**-Para tu información Granger-** dijo algo ofendido –**el jefe soy yo, por si no lo sabías-** agregó **–no necesito que me des órdenes-** tomó su varita y pronunció:

**-Expecto Patronum-** un enorme dragón plateado hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Y tan rápido como apareció, abandonó el lugar, para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

**oOo**

Kingsley Shacklebolt era el actual ministro de magia. Antiguo auror, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y uno de los más importantes actores en la guerra contra Voldemort.

El hombre estaba sentado plácidamente en su oficina, mientras contemplaba la hermosa luz que adornaba el lugar. Al ministro siempre le ha gustado la paz y la tranquilidad, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por un hermoso dragón plateado.

_-"¿Malfoy?"-_ se preguntó _–"¿Qué le habrá pasado a éste muchacho?"-_ volvió a cuestionarse. Al tiempo que abandonaba su oficina y entraba a otra, pero algo más pequeña.

**-Weasley-** llamó el mayor **–me ha llegado un patronus urgente desde el departamento de misterios- **avisó **–si llegase a demorarme, dile a mis estimados colegas que el comienzo de la reunión se atrasará por un problema sorpresivo- **ordenó **-¿puedo confiar en ti, Percy?- **pidió.

**-Claro señor-** aseguró el pelirrojo.

**-Pues nos vemos entonces**- finalizó el Kingsley.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Pues sígueme contando Mione-** pidió el moreno **-¿En que están ustedes ahora?- **inquirió curioso.

**-Bueno…-** comenzó a pensar –**Harry es auror y es el mano derecha de Alastor…-**

**-¡Eso yo ya lo sabía!-** interrumpió Black **–Harry auror, siguió los pasos de su padre y padrino-** agregó **-¡Qué alegría!-** exclamó.

**-Jajaja-** rió la muchacha al tiempo que sus rizos se mecían junto al movimiento de su cabeza. Dos ojigrises se impresionaron ante tal visión. Y un castaño percibió el peligro.

"_-Esto huele a rivalidad"-_ elucubró.

De un momento a otro, se sintieron unos golpeteos en la puerta de entrada y salida del salón del velo. Theodore fue a ver de quien se trataba y no era nada más y nada menos que el Ministro de Magia.

**-Señor Ministro-** pronunció respetuoso.

**-Nott-** saludó el otro, y recorrió el salón con la mirada. Por un momento se encontró con los orbes grises de Malfoy y luego observó a Hermione, y tras ella un cuerpo de hombre tirado en el suelo.

**-Malfoy-** pronunció **-¿Qué significa esto?-** cuestionó el señor.

**-Bueno Señor Ministro-** comenzó el joven –**en una de las rondas, uno de nuestros oficiales encontró a este hombre en el salón-** explicó.

**-¿Saben la identidad de el caballero?-** preguntó el mayor.

**-Ibamos a averiguarlo-** contestó el blondo **–pero parece ser que Granger ya lo conocía-** soltó algo molesto.

**-Ya veo-** dijo Shacklebolt **–Hermione-** llamó. Ante tal llamado, la muchacha se levantó, dejando al descubierto la identidad del hombre.

**-¡Vaya Kingsley!-** exclamó el moreno –**el Ministerio te hace ver anciano- **se burló Black **–estás en decadencia viejo amigo-** finalizó.

**-¿Sirius?-** el Ministro no lo podía creer. El había caído hace diez años por el velo para no volver.

**-Quita esa cara Kingsley-** pidió Sirius **–ni que fuera Myrtle la llorona-** ironizó.

**-Mucha gente estará feliz de verte ¿sabes eso?-** inquirió el mayor.

**-Me acabo de dar cuenta de ello-** dijo el moreno, al tiempo que señalaba a una emocionada Hermione.

**-Hermione querida-** llamó **-¿Por qué no pides una habitación para el Señor Black en San Mungo?-** sugirió **–creo que es importante que le hagan un chequeo de maldiciones y de paso revisen su salud-** comentó **–Ya sabes el procedimiento, ¿cierto?-** finalizó.

**-Si Kingsley-** acotó **–Todo esto será un secreto- **agregó mientras que guiñaba un ojo a los presentes y salió a cumplir el encargo.

Pero de pronto se detuvo.

**-¿Qué sucede Granger?-** el blondo le pidió una explicación.

La muchacha se giró, para mirar a los 4 hombres.

**-¿Avisaremos a Harry y a Remus?-** cuestionó.

**-Claro querida-** respondió Shacklebolt –**pero cuando en San Mungo nos aseguren que éste merodeador está bien-** condicionó.

**-Como tú digas-** exclamó la castaña. Y abandonó el lugar que en el pasado había traido pena y amargura. Pero ahora traía una gran felicidad.

* * *

**oOo**

Después de realizados los chequeos en San Mungo, se decidió que era lo mejor dejar a Sirius en observación durante unos dos días, para asegurarse de que su estado de salud fuese el óptimo.

En el intertanto, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, se devanaba los sesos, tratando de descubrir como diantres, el merodeador más gamberro de todos, había logrado librarse de las garras misteriosas del Velo.

Y como si de un rayo se tratara, la idea nació al momento en que dos personajes, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, hacían acto de presencia en su oficina.

**-Hermione, Malfoy-** saludó a ambos **–¿Quieren un café?-** ofreció solícito, mientras mostraba una pequeña tetera de porcelana.

**-No gracias-** respondieron al unísono.

**-A si que estamos sincronizados hoy ¿eh?-** bromeó el Ministro **–ojalá fueran así siempre-** finalizó con una mirada divertida.

El silencio luego de aquella afirmación fue algo densa. El mayor, viendo su obra, decidió arreglar el entuerto.

**-Bueno muchachos-** comenzó –**yo todos estos días he pensado mucho en el asunto que vosotros ya sabéis-** hizo una pausa **–y cuando los ví cruzar a ambos esa puerta- **y señaló la puerta de su propia oficina **–se me ocurrió una idea-**

_-"Una idea"-_ pensaron ambos con terror.

_-"Mientras no se le haya pegado la locura del profesor Dumbledore, todo bien"-_ meditó la castaña.

**-Er…-** dijo el Ministro, al ver que ambos se habían quedado mudos**- mi idea es que ustedes dos, de forma conjunta, investiguen el porque de todo esto-** finalizó con una sonrisa.

**-Investigar… ¿Nosotros dos?-** cuestionó la mujer.

**-Está más claro que el agua Hermione-** acotó Kingsley **–ustedes fueron los premios anuales de su generación y supongo que un poco de dificultad no será problema para ustedes. ¿O me equivoco?-** la mirada del Ministro se volvió dura.

**-No se equivoca Señor-** respondió Hermione algo avergonzada.

**-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que Granger y yo trabajaremos bien?-** trató de refutar el blondo.

**-Porque son ustedes-** contra argumentó el mayor **–además, la unión hace la fuerza-** concluyó muy contento.

Cuando miel y gris se cruzaron, supieron que ya nada sería como antes.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

¡Hola! Aquí se aclaran más las cosas. A Malfoy le gusta nuestra sabelotodo favorita, pero no lo quiere reconocer. Sirius ha quedado impresionado con la castaña, mientras ellas camina por la vida sin darse cuenta de nada. Lo peor es que desde ahora, Sirius, Hermione y Draco pasarán más tiempo juntos, investigando como fue que el primero logró viajar 10 años en el tiempo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**Ren-No-Hi, maria granger y Lilianaam.

**Ren-No-Hi:**Después de tu review, estuve pensando en eso y creo que dejaré un poco que fluya la historia primero, para poder decidir. Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que si gas leyendo =) Cuídate =)

**maria granger:**Muchas gracias y haré el intento. Si mis musas no me abandonan claro =) Abrazos.

**Lilianaam****: **Todos queríamos a Sirius de algún modo. Yo lloré con su muerte, pero bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Pero para eso existen los fics, para imaginar algo que el canon no pasó, pero que sería probable que pasara. Saludos!

* * *

Cualquier crítica será aceptada, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Si te gusta la historia sólo manda un review. Lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón.

Muchas Gracias.-


	3. Capítulo II

**La Misión**

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, ni multimillonaria y mucho menos rubia ¡Adivinaron! No soy J. K. Rowling y el universo de HP no me pertenece, a menos que la Warner me ceda los derechos (soñar es gratis). Lo único que poseo es una loca imaginación, una buena ortografía, una decente redacción y un poco de tiempo.

**Advertencia:** Sigo el canon hasta el quinto libro. Sin embargo, Voldy está criando gusanos en un horrible lugar.

**Summary:** Sirius Black aparece luego de diez años, con una misión a cuestas. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los llamados a resolver el rompecabezas.

**Simbología:**

**-Diálogos-**

_-"pensamientos"-_

Narración

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora

* * *

**Capítulo II. **

**De regreso a Hogwarts.**

Cabreada. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Era consciente de que ella había querido estar a cargo de la investigación, pero era porque pensaba (y que equivocada estaba) que se la asignarían a ella y nadie más que ella, y no aparecería un paracaidista de por medio. Pero apareció. Y ese maloliente ser, era nada más y nada menos que el hurón saltarín.

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Pero señor- **comenzó una nerviosa castaña **-¿está seguro de esto?- **osó a preguntar, al tiempo que el Ministro de Magia la escudriñaba con la mirada -**es decir, es muy conocido por todos que el hu...-** abrió mucho los ojos y tosió **-ejem... Malfoy-** se corrigió **-y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, ya sabe, rencillas desde la escuela, Gryffindor versus Slytherin y un largo etc. Con esos antecedentes, ¿usted sigue pensando que trabajaremos bien?-** concluyó con más seguridad y agregó: **-si gusta, me puede asignar el caso a mi. No tengo problema alguno en trabajar sola-**

La mirada de basilisco que le dirigió el inefable dijo más que mil palabras.

**-¡Granger!-** dijo colérico **-¿¡estás loca!?-** vociferó **-¡Todo para quedarte a solas con Black! ¿No es así?-** se había levantado y taladraba con la mirada a una sorprendida ojimiel, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle todo lo qe pensaba en ese momento.

Kingsley estaba la mar de divertido. Hace tiempo que no gozaba de una lucha entre egos. Desde James Potter y Lily Evans, para ser más precisos. Incluso no sería tan descabellado que acabaran juntos. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, dicen por ahí. El único problema son Harry, Ron y Sirius. En especial este último. El no era ciego, y se había dado cuenta que veía a Hermione con otros ojos: ya no era más la pequeña amiga de su ahijado, si no una mujer hecha y derecha, por la que el se pudiera interesar y querer conquistar.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?-** se levantó la heroína en respuesta -**yo ****puedo trabajar perfectamente sola. No te necesito- **soltó orgullosa.

**-Y yo que pensaba que eras de las que jugaban limpio-** inició el blondo, algo herido -**me decepcionas- **arguyó molesto **-no eres más una zo...-**

**-¡Te escuché hurón deslavado!- **gritó furiosa la ojimiel -**¡no me compares con tu estirada prometida!-** agregó **-además, ¿que sabes tu de mi? ¿que tiene de malo que pueda gustarme Sirius?-** cuestionó -**¡es mi vida y yo hago con ella lo que se me da la gana!**

A esas alturas Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre esa bruja histérica. Si no estuviese el ministro allí, le hubiese dicho, o más bien, le hubiese demostrado, las miles y una razones del por que ella tiene que darle calabazas a Black, y convencerla de paso, que el es la mejor opción. Pero aclaremos: el no estaba enamorado de ella (N/A: esa no se la cree ni el), lo único que quería era saciar esa sed de lo prohibido, que le embargaba cuando discutía con ella, sentir su pasión, aquella de la cual Astoria carecía. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que nadie la tocara, ella le pertenecía. ¡Todo era tan complicado!

_-"Ser un Malfoy es muy difícil"-_pensó.

**-Ejem, ejem-** tosió Shacklebolt para interrumpir **-señor Malfoy, está bien que esté enojado, pero no es razón para tratar a una mujer de esa forma-** dijo severo **-Hermione, tranquilízate-** le espetó a la muchacha.

**-Lo sentimos señor Ministro- **se disculparon con evidente vergüenza. ¿Es que no podían controlarse? En menos de un minuto ya querían arrancarse los ojos, ¡es que son tan diferentes!, ¡son como el agua y el aceite!, ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin!, ¡león y serpiente!, ¡rugidos contra siseos! De esto nada bien iba a resultar. Lo que empieza mal, seguro acabará mal.

**-Hagan lo que hagan-** indicó el viejo auror **-no me hará cambiar de ****opinión-** concluyó **-quiero que trabajen juntos y punto-** ordenó **-es una ****investigación de suma importancia y ambos lo están tomando a la ligera. Espero que se comporten como los adultos que son. **

**-Está bien Kingsley-** capituló la castaña **-¿qué tenemos que hacer?-** suspiró en señal de rendición.

El Ministro estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo. Presentía que algo iba a salir de todo esto. Sería bueno comentarlo con Albus. El siempre le encuentra a todo su parte divertida.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

Cabreado. Esa era la palabra para describir como se sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía Granger a tratar de excluirlo de la investigación? ¡Siendo que EL es el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios! Que falta de respeto. Pero ya le enseñaría, a una niña mala como ella, le hace falta recordarle quien es el que manda.

Además, resulta que está más alborotada que hormonas de adolescente, por ser el centro de atención de Black. Mione aquí, mione allá y mione por acullá. Estoy más que seguro que lo único que quiere es acostarse con ella. Y no lo culpo. Yo igual quiero.

Lo único que espero es que ese desgraciado mantenga sus manitas alejadas de ella. Pobre de él que lo haga, si no seré capaz de golpearlo mucho o raptaré a la leona y para que nadie la toque. Salvo yo y nadie más que yo. Y ojo, quiero que quede claro que no estoy enamorado de ella. Solamente es una curiosidad que raya en lo científico. ¿Cómo será tener sexo con la rata de biblioteca?

Y eso me recuerda a las extrañas condiciones de ese viejo chiflado. Está bien, será el ministro y todo, pero a veces está más loco que el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

**Flashback**

**-No será muy difícil-** respondió el moreno a una resignada Hermione **–le he pedido autorización al profesor Dumbledore para que hagan su investigación en Hogwarts...-**

_-"Genial. Un lugar en que podré acosar a Granger con total libertad y sin ese zopenco de Black tocándome las narices y sin Astoria con sus berrinches"-_ se imaginó Draco Malfoy muy feliz.

**-Como el año escolar está a punto de comenzar. No será sospechoso que tres profesores ya se hayan retirado y sean reemplazados por otros más jóvenes-** siguió explicando el ministro.

_-"¿Tres? ¿Black igual? ¡Demonios!"-_ maldijo el blondo mentalmente.

**-Si Sirius hace de profesor en Hogwarts, eso significa que usted dará a conocer publicamente su regreso, ¿me equivoco?-** preguntó la ex-Gryffindor.

**-Buen punto Hermione- **pareció meditar la respuesta **-pero el alumnado no tiene porque saber que su profesor es nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black- **dijo muy tranquilo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

**-Entonces, ¿Black tendrá un nombre falso?- **cuestionó Malfoy.

**-No había pensado en eso- **reconoció el ex-auror -**y me parece una buena idea-**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

En un suspiro, el día primero de septiembre llegó. En ese día, la vida de tres personas cambiaría drásticamente. Ya nada iba a ser como antes.

El trío se apareció en Hogsmeade y luego enfilaron rumbo al castillo, el cual no quedaba muy lejos. Fueron recibidos por el profesor Dumbledore y toda la comitiva que formaba parte del plantel educativo de Hogwarts. Sirius recibió un emotivo abrazo de su mejor amigo: Remus Lupin. Hermione por su parte, volvió a maravillarse con el castillo. Y finalmente, Draco Malfoy recibió la venia del Jefe de su casa, padrino y amigo: Severus Snape.

Los tres sintieron que regresaban al pasado. Draco y Hermione a la monumentales peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, mientras que Sirius Black recordaba con nostalgia las aventuras de los merodeadores en las noches de luna llena.

Luego de compartir con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo en un almuerzo en el gran comedor, ahora como nuevos profesores de Hogwarts y en el que Hermione no pensó en reclamar por los derechos de los elfos, se dirigieron al segundo piso, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo vacío, en el cual se encontraban las conocidas gárgolas, que llevaban hasta el despacho del director.

**-Tarta de calabaza- **pronunció Albus Dumbledore. Las gárgolas se movieron, dando paso a los visitantes.

**-Está igual como lo recordaba-** dijo alegremente Hermione. El pensadero, el sombrero seleccionador, la espada de Godric Gryffindor y Fawkes, el fénix que en segundo año ayudó a Harry y que en su honor, la orden, en la ella era militante orgullosa, recibió su nombre: La Orden del Fénix.

**-¡Hola Fawkes!- **saludó la castaña al ave, mientras ésta gorjeaba en un gesto de reconocimiento.

**-No hay nada mejor para los reencuentros que un caramelo de limón. ****¿Quieren?-** ofreció el profesor con una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Supongo que es un buen momento para conversar de sus funciones en el castillo- **los oyentes asintieron **-¿Kingsley nada les dijo?**- los muchachos nuevamente asintieron **-Bien he aquí las designaciones: Sirius, después del retiro de la profesora McGonagall tu serás el nuevo profesor de transformaciones-**

**-Esa era nuestra materia favorita- **recordó el moreno **-La de James y la mía-** finalizó con un deje de tristeza -**Está nítido en mi mente, el momento en que nos convertimos en animagos, el momento en que nos unimos para ayudar a un amigo en dificultades- **agregó.

Albus sólo sonrío y Hermione posó su mano en el hombro del merodeador y le transmitió su apoyo.

**-Draco Malfoy- **prosiguió el director **-serás el instructor de duelo, el antiguo se retiró por que al parecer la enseñanza no era lo suyo. Además siempre es bueno prepararse, nunca se sabe-** comentó.

Y con un gesto de cabeza,el blondo declaró que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

**-Eso me recuerda a Alastor-** intervino la inefable **-¡Alerta Permanente!-** exclamó, provocando la risa de Sirius, haciéndolo olvidar su tristeza.

**-Querida Hermione-** se dirigió el anciano a la castaña y esta solamente sonrió **-tengo que comunicarte el lamentable retiro de la profesora Séptima Vector-** tal sorpresa se llevó la ojimiel, que su boca era una 'O'**-Enseñarás Aritmancia. ¿Te gusta la idea?-**

**-Me encanta profesor- **inquirió emocionada **-¿puedo hacerle una ****consulta?-** el viejo mago la miró y le instó a continuar **-pues... ¿nos ****autorizará para entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca? Presiento que la respuesta al enigma está ahí-** finalizó.

**-Querida Hermione-** Dumbledore contestó **-tienen una autorización expresa del ministro para visitar tanto las bibliotecas de Hogwarts, como las del Ministerio de la Magia, incluso hurgar en el departamento de misterios-** hizo una pausa **-a si que tranquila- **dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos ojigrises rodaron los ojos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

**-¡Lo olvidaba!-** exclamó el director **-tendrán una sala común en la Torre Oeste. Es una puerta que está vigilada por dos armaduras. La contraseña es: "el amor está en el aire"-** Dicho esto les guiñó un ojo a todos los presentes.

Draco alzó una ceja, confundido. Hermione bufó. A veces el profesor Dumbledore la exasperaba con sus indirectas. Y bueno, Sirius Black era Sirius Black, con esa sonrisa casi perruna, que derretía a la más fría de las mujeres.

* * *

**oOo**

Luego de la entrevista, Draco Malfoy abandonó a sus compañeros, farfullando algo de hacerle una visita a su padrino. Hermione y Sirius lo observaron irse, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, ubicadas en alguna torre del castillo. Contaban con una Sala Común, franqueada por dos armaduras, las cuales daban el paso cuando se pronunciaba el santo y seña. Contaba con un mobiliario elegante pero no excesivo, sus paredes de color crema, estaban adornados de hermosas fotografías mágicas que representaban bellos paisajes: arboles en pleno otoño, meciéndose conforme al viento. El mar rugiendo en contra de las rocas, la lluvia cayendo furiosa sobre la pradera y un hermoso cielo nocturno, plagado de brillantes estrellas.

Luego de maravillarse con la estancia, la pareja se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. La ex-Gryffindor se decidió a romper el silencio.

**-¿Le has dicho al profesor Dumbledore cuál será tu nombre falso?- **cuestionó Hermione al ex-merodeador.

**-Es la enésima vez que preguntas y es la enésima vez que te digo que sí-** respondió el moreno** -¿quieres saber?-** picó a la muchacha **-¿sabes? la curiosidad mató al gato mione-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

La joven se sonrojó. Sirius estaba tan jodidamente cerca, y su olor, sin autorización alguna se colaba por sus fosas nasales, provocándole cosas que antes nunca había sentido.

El moreno notó la turbación de la mujer, como un perro que huele el miedo, se acercó a la muchacha, taladrándola con la mirada, como si quisiera atravesarla.

Ella estaba paralizada, nadie había intentado algo como eso. Sintió el suave aliento de su acompañante cerca de su boca y le oyó decir:

**-Orión Hubble- **pronunció Black y se alejó sabiendo lo que había producido en la joven inefable. Pero la felicidad le duró poco. Sintió una presencia ajena a ellos dos y lo vio. Al parecer había observado toda la escena ¿En que momento había llegado allí? Estaba apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y sus ojos destilaban ira, enojo y posesión. Hermione se asustó, esa faceta nunca la había visto. Era... casi peligroso. Y sin darse cuenta, su boca estaba seca. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en Malfoy. Tan elegante, tan masculino. Y Sirius, tan impulsivo, tan atrayente. ¡Oh no! Alto ahí.

Y Sirius comprendió. A Lucius junior le atraía Mione y no solo eso. Había algo más que no sabría describir, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaba. Decidió irse por el camino fácil. Iba a mosquearle un poco.

**-¿Qué miras Lucius junior?- **desafió Black **-¿se te perdió algo?- **dijo con humor **-Mione y yo estábamos tan bien antes de que tu llegaras...-**

**-Sirius, detente-** se escuchó la estrangulada voz de Hermione, quien seguía ruborizada **-estaremos juntos una larga temporada, así que por favor, lleven la fiesta en paz- **trató **-y también va para ti, Malfoy-** se dirigió al rubio, sin mirarle -**deberíamos comenzar a ponernos de acuerdo con las directrices de la investigación, antes que llegue el alumnado-** dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que pensar. Ella no podía caer en la tentación. No ahora.

Los nudillos de Draco Malfoy estaban blancos de la furia y Sirius Black tan sonriente como si nada.

_-"No caeré en sus juegos"- _meditó el joven.

**-Esto es una declaración de guerra, Black- **escupió, sin darse cuenta que ya había caído hace un buen rato.

**-¿Estamos en una guerra?-** se burló el animago **-tu no eres rival para mi-** declaró, y con paso elegante abandonó la estancia, y de paso, empujó al joven mago, quien por la sola rabia, golpeó con los puños la enorme y dura muralla.

* * *

**oOo **

**Londres Mágico. Ministerio de Magia. Cuartel General de Aurores. 11 AM.**

En una oficina, muy desordenada y llena de papeles por firmar, estaban tres aurores: Alastor Moody, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, perdiendo el tiempo... er, es decir, comentando otra de las jugadas ultrasecretas del Ministerio de la Magia.

**-Alastor- **dijo el pelirrojo, ahora soltero **-¿tu crees que estarán bien?-** preguntó con aprehensión.

**-Es muy probable que Hermione no salga entera de ahí- **dijo con burla el antiguo profesor de DCAO, observando a un Ron que abría tanto los ojos, que parecían bolas de billar, y un Harry, quien en ese instante comía algo que al parecer se trataba de ranas de chocolate (N/A: Como que esta algo grandecito ya xD estos niños nunca crecen xD), casi se atraganta, siendo una visión bastante humorística para el paranoico auror.

Alastor Moody alzó los hombros.

**-¿Han percibido la tensión sexual que se siente cuando esos tres están cerca?-** cuestionó despreocupado, sin perderse las reacciones de sus pupilos, ambos rojos como la grana -**digamos que Hermione no tiene idea de lo que produce-** comentó.

**-Eso digánmelo a mi-** acotó Weasley, sus auditores lo miraron sorprendidos **-es decir, bueno...-** trató de explicar **-o sea ustedes saben, no era novedad que Mione me gustase en el colegio ¿no?-** dijo algo inseguro **-de hecho Lavender me enrostró preocuparme más por Hermione que por ella, que era a la primera que veía luego de una misión larga y bueno, yo le dije que ella no entendía que nuestros lazos son tan fuertes que dudaba que alguna vez se fueran a romper-** y agregó: -**esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ella me gritó un terminamos y se largó-** dijo **-quizás no era lo mujer ¿cierto?-** concluyó cabizbajo.

**-O quizás siempre has esperado que Granger se lance a tus brazos- **inquirió divertido aquel quien le dió a Malfoy el apodo de hurón, quien recibió como respuesta una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo **-bueno, yo digo que Malfoy le tiene ganas desde siempre y que Sirius se dió cuenta que ya no es un incordio ¿Qué piensan?-** lanzó.

Harry estaba visiblemente incómodo.

**-Yo me he dado cuenta que el hurón desteñido la mira de una forma extraña, pero nunca pensé que tuviese un trasfondo...- **el ojiverde estuvo un momento tratando de pensar en la palabra adecuada **-sexual-** dijo con evidente dificultad **-ahora que lo dices- **se aventuró **-Hermione sería como algo que el nunca podría tener, es decir, supongo que como hijo de papi que es, se encaprichó con ella- **señaló **-pero estoy segurísimo que nuestra Mione no caerá- **dijo con convicción.

**-¿Tu crees?-** preguntó con malicia **-no es un secreto que sea uno de los hombres más perseguidos por las féminas, y Hermione como mujer que es y la situación en que se encuentra, es muy probable que le termine pasando algo- ** hizo una pausa para continuar -**Hermione está sola...-**

**-¡Pero el hurón está comprometido!- **soltó de repente Ron **-hay que hablar con Sirius de esto-** suavizó su voz **-debe protegerla de ese idiota-** y se cruzó de brazos muy molesto.

**-Punto uno, Malfoy está comprometido, pero no muerto-** comenzó el jefe del departamento de aurores -**punto dos, dejarla a cargo de Sirius, es como meterla a la boca del lobo, ¡con el perdón de Remus!-** finalizó.

Harry no podía imaginar a Sirius cortejando a su mejor amiga. ¡No! ¡no! y ¡no! Es demasiado perturbador para su sanidad mental. Era su pequeña amiga y tenía miles de años de diferencia. La conoce desde que es una niña. Estaba dudando en este momento, de las facultades de su viejo mentor.

**-Creánme cuando les digo que Sirius también era un conquistador-** volvió a hablar Moody -**es cosa de preguntarle a Remus, además ¿se dieron cuenta?-** cuestionó **-estuvo más pendiente de la pequeña amiga de su ahijado, que de su propio ahijado y de su mejor amigo, incluso ****déjenme decirles que Malfoy estuvo tras ellos en todo momento como un halcón ¿Y así se hacen llamar aurores?-** se burló.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron derrotados. Ron volvió a preguntar:

**-¿Estarán bien?-** dijo en un hilo de voz.

Y Harry respondió:

**-Mejor ruega por la integridad de Hermione-** sin evitar estremecerse por el negro futuro de su amiga.

* * *

**oOo**

El centro de la preocupación de Harry y Ron se encontraba tirada de cualquier manera, encima de su cama, recordando el atrevimiento de Sirius y la mirada peligrosa de Malfoy. En los libros no enseñan a interpretar actitudes o miradas, cual es la razón de sus acciones o de sus dichos.

Pronto se iba a dar cuenta que Draco Malfoy y Sirius Black no son muy diferentes.

Ambos la querían.

Ambos iban a hacer lo imposible hasta conseguirlo.

¿El futuro de Hermione se vislumbra tan oscuro?

Yo diría que quizás estaría lleno de estrellitas y no precisamente porque los cielos sobre Hogwarts estén plagados de ellos.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

¡Hola! He aquí reportándome.

Primero que todo: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo éxito en todo lo que emprendan y cumplan todos sus objetivos.

Segundo, estoy muy atrasada lo sé y no tengo excusa alguna. Soy despreciable.

Tenemos una Hermione que aún nada ve, un par de hombres enfrentados por ella, y otro par sumamente preocupado, mientras de Dumbledore, Kingsley y Alastor Moody están lo más entretenidos. Pero no todo es sólo romance. La investigación comenzará pronto y uno de los principales cabos sueltos de está historia, comenzará a desenmarañarse.

El nombre falso de Sirius, Orión Hubble, podemos decir que Orión es el segundo nombre de Sirius y Hubble, fue quien inventó los telescopios Hubble, el cual , el año 1993 vió por primera vez, la nebulosa de Orión.

Por cualquier cosa, cambiaré de K+ a M. Es mejor prevenir que curar xD.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:** Kathy, Shivys_parkinson, laura granger, pabaji y luna-maga. Y a todos quienes me agregaron en sus favoritos o en sus Story Alert =) y ahora las respuestas a los review:

**Kathy: **¡Feliz nuevo año! La trama comenzará a desarrollarse dentro de poco. Me alegro que te agrade este fic =)

**Shivys_parkinson:** Opino lo mismo. Siempre me llamó la atención que pasaría y como hay pocos fic que enfrenten a Sirius y Draco, bueno decidí hacer yo uno. Además siempre tratando de que exista una trama decente y tratando de encajar la existencia de un Sirius más joven. Gracias por tu review.

**laura granger: **No actualicé tan pronto, pero he aquí la próxima entrega. Sirius avanzó un buen tramo y Draco no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. ¡Saludos!

**pabaji:** Sirius está vivito y coleando. Es un personaje, que en mi opinión, no debió haber muerto. Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Besos!

**luna-maga:** Tu review es muy importante ¿sabes? Por que yo pensé en algún momento no seguir, y ese review hizo un click en mi y dije ¿porque no? Jejeje quizás me atrase un poco, pero lo terminaré. Lo juro =P Ojalá no te decepcione.

* * *

Cualquier crítica será aceptada, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Si te gusta la historia sólo manda un review. Lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón.

Muchas Gracias.-


	4. Capítulo III

**La Misión**

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, ni multimillonaria y mucho menos rubia ¡Adivinaron! No soy J. K. Rowling y el universo de HP no me pertenece, a menos que la Warner me ceda los derechos (soñar es gratis). Lo único que poseo es una loca imaginación, una buena ortografía, una decente redacción y un poco de tiempo.

**Advertencia:** Sigo el canon hasta el quinto libro. Sin embargo, Voldy está criando gusanos en un horrible lugar.

**Summary:** Sirius Black aparece luego de diez años, con una misión a cuestas. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los llamados a resolver el rompecabezas.

**Simbología:**

**-Diálogos-**

_-"pensamientos"-_

Narración

(N/A:…) Nota de la autora

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**De cuando alguien disipa tus dudas.**

No había lugar mejor en Hogwarts.

Para Hermione, la biblioteca no solamente era el templo del conocimiento, si no, que también un refugio. Un refugio en el cual ella podía llorar en silencio, hasta ocuparse en estudiar para los exámenes. Podía sentir tantas sensaciones en un sólo lugar: dicha, tristeza, satisfacción, esperanza y un largo etcétera. Además, confiaba y estaba segura, de que la respuesta al enigma estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, no tan antigua como la del Ministerio de Magia, claro está, pero más surtida e interesante. Obviamente queda revisar la biblioteca de los Black y de los Malfoy, que no hay que olvidar, por la gran cantidad de libros de magia negra existente en ellos.

Pero en esos instantes, no estaba concentrada en la investigación, si no que había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente, mientras ojeaba los libros que había traído a la mesa, que estaba junto a la ventana, y dejaba a la vista el paisaje primaveral de los terrenos del castillo. Había un sol agradable, y los alumnos aprovechaban la hora de descanso, tal como lo hacía ella, supuestamente trabajando en aquel enigma.

Pero no.

Su mente estaba en otra. En dos pares de ojos grises. Unos peligrosos y otros seductores. No podía sacárselos de la cabeza. Todo era tan extraño. Ella era muy despistada en estos temas...

Necesitaba a Ginny y un buen whisky de fuego.

Pero primero, necesitaba respirar.

* * *

**oOo**

Nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black. Aquel que, como Orión Hubble; apellido de un astrónomo muggle; era el profesor de transformaciones de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, famoso en Europa. Pero no solamente destacaba por sus habilidades como mago, si no también por su apariencia. Las alumnas desde cuarto hasta septimo, incluso algunas profesoras, suspiraban por sus huesos.

Claramente eso a él le gustaba. No podía negarlo.

Pero no eran los suspiros que el quería.

Los únicos suspiros que el quería escuchar eran los de una sola mujer:

Hermione Granger.

* * *

**oOo**

Otro muchacho estaba en la misma situación que el antiguo merodeador. Alumnas y jóvenes profesoras miraban con admiración al aristocrático Draco Malfoy: rico, inteligente, buen mago y lo más importante: muy guapo.

Sinceramente, el disfrutaba de todas las atenciones. Siempre eran bienvenidas.

Sin embargo no estaba del todo satisfecho.

Había descubierto que él sólo quería la admiración ( y otras cosas más) de una sola mujer:

Hermione Granger.

* * *

**oOo**

Los terrenos del castillo, en primavera, eran el lugar perfecto para descansar y leer un buen libro. Relajarse allí no era tan difícil, incluso con la algarabía de los alumnos, que recién comenzaban el año escolar. Ver al calamar gigante, el sauce boxeador y el camino al bosque prohibido, le habían recordado sus aventuras, que como estudiante, había vivido. Hogwarts era como su segunda casa, y por eso fue capaz de defenderla con su vida si fuera necesario, en los tiempos de Voldemort e incluso ahora, si aparecieran otros peligros.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la llegada de una presencia amiga: Remus Lupin.

Luego de la guerra, el hombre-lobo decidió que viviría su vida a concho, y por ende, se casó con Nymphadora Tonks, ahora Lupin, auror de primera clase, a pesar de ser algo despistada y torpe. Además, fue aceptado por la comunidad mágica, al ser declarado uno de los héroes de la última guerra (seguramente debe haber allí, mucha influencia de Kingsley), y fue contratado como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaba feliz y radiante, especialmente porque no estaban solos, si no que también los acompañaba Teddy Lupin, su pequeño hijo, quien ya tenía 8 añitos y gracias a él había decidido sobrevivir.

El hombre se acercó a su antigua alumna, ahora camarada, y la observó atento.

Ella estaba en la luna. Cosa no muy corriente en ella.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Hermione?-** preguntó cauteloso.

Nada.

**-¿Hermione?-** preguntó nuevamente.

Aún nada.

El hombre rió quedo y le tocó la cabeza exclamando:

**-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A HERMIONE GRANGER!-**

La muchacha pegó un salto y con varita en mano, se levantó del suelo decidida a enfrentar a su oponente. Pero no se esperaba aquello.

El rostro sereno y sonriente de su tutor, guía y amigo.

De pronto tuvo una idea.

_-"¿Por qué no había pensado en él?"- _dándose un golpe mental, por ser tan idiota.

**-Si Ojoloco te viera, estaría orgulloso de tí. Parece que su paranoia se te ha pegado-** dijo haciéndose el chistoso.

La muchacha se ruborizó.

**-Es tu culpa Remus- **indicó la inefable.

**-No debiste haberme asustado así-** agregó suspirando.

**-¿Hubieses preferido un aguamenti?-** cuestionó inocente.

**-¡Claro que no!-** espetó la castaña.

**-Es que estabas tan pensativa-** intentó explicarse el profesor -**me pregunto en que será...-** elucubró el antiguo merodeador, tocando su barbilla, al más puro estilo de un conocido detective inglés. (N/A: jajaja Sherlock Holmes *-*)

**-Ah... eso-** dijo la chica algo desganada.

**-Es una historia muy larga-**

**-Tenemos tiempo, Hermione- **sonrió el ex-gryffindor.

* * *

**oOo **

**-Draco-** pronunció una voz.

**-Padrino-** dijo escuetamente, refiriéndose a Severus Snape, profesor de pociones.

**-Estás extraño- **afirmó.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó el muchacho haciéndose el tonto.

**-Te conozco desde que eras un mocoso-** inquirió el ex-slytherin **-sé cuando ronda algo por esa rubia cabeza tuya-** agregó.

**-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-** capituló el ahora instructor de duelo **-me siento algo extraño-** comenzó algo sonrojado por verse descubierto.

Snape le hizo una seña para que éste le siguiera a su despacho en las mazmorras, al lado del aula de pociones.

Le sirvió un té, con algo de veritaserum.

_-"Que se le afloje algo la lengua, no vendría nada de mal"-_ pensó el profesor con suspicacia.

Malfoy tomó el té sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

Bebió un sorbo.

**-¿Cuál es el problema?-** preguntó nuevamente Snape, en una pose de psicoterapeuta muggle. Lo único que le faltaba era un diván.

El rubio sintió como si alguien le diera cuerda. De un momento a otro, ya no podía parar.

* * *

**oOo  
**

**-¿Sirius?-** llamó un muchacho de ojos verdes.

El hombre aprovechaba su descanso acostado en la gran cama de su habitación. Roja y dorada como la casa que lo acogió en su estancia en Hogwarts: Gryffindor.

**-¿Harry?-** cuestionó extrañado.

**-El mismo-** indicó el chico, quien había abierto la puerta y se acomodaba en una de las comodas butacas de la habitación.

**-¿Tu aquí?-** inquirió sorprendido.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-** lanzando la pelota a su padrino.

**-Alastor me dió permiso-** agregó.

**-Ah... si es así-** comenzó **–está bien-**

**-No soy muy observador, pero a ti te pasa algo-** afirmó.

El hombre sonrió.

**-Jajaja este Alastor...- **y miró a su ahijado, quien se había ruborizado un poco.

**-¿Y bien?-** cuestionó el menor.

**-Es complicado-** capítulo el antiguo merodeador.

**-Cuéntame-** invitó el ojiverde.

* * *

**oOo **

Esto no fue una coincidencia. No señor.

Todo fue planeado.

Los cabecillas: Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody.

Cómplices: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Víctimas: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Sirius Black.

* * *

**oOo**

_Kingsley:_

_Veo un velo de duda en esos muchachos. Si siguen así, no podrán cumplir con la misión._

_ Alastor.

* * *

_

_Alastor:_

_Tienes toda la razón. Tengo que comentarlo con Albus. _

_Kingsley.

* * *

_

_Alastor y Kingsley:_

_Tengo una idea jijiji._

_ Albus.

* * *

_

_-"¿Un plan?"- _pensaron a la vez el ministro y la cabeza de los aurores.

* * *

_Albus:_

_Somos todo ojos._

_ Kingsley y Alastor.

* * *

_

_Señor Ministro y Señor Director del Departamento de Aurores:_

_Recluté a Remus y a Severus. Necesito a Harry_

_ Atentamente_

_ Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_

_Albus:_

_Deja toda esa parafernalia._

_Somos amigos._

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_PD: El plan es brillante, pero a Alastor no le gusta._

_ Kingsley.

* * *

_

_Kingsley:_

_Eres un acusete._

_Soplón._

_ Alastor.

* * *

_

_Alastor:_

_Recitarle las penas a alguien de confianza no afecta a tu famosa alerta permanente, si eso es lo que tanto temes._

_Lo que quiero es que estén lo suficientemente claros y seguros._

_Se vienen tiempos difíciles. Sybil me lo dijo._

_ Albus.

* * *

_

_Albus:_

_¿Aún le crees?_

_Está bien de que sea descendiente de una tal Cassandra y todo eso, pero para nosotros, es un fraude._

_PD: Alastor dice que tu plan es brillante. Ya no tiene dudas._

_PD2: Kingsley es un idiota. Yo aún tengo dudas, pero bueno, es mejor que nada._

_PD3: Alastor soy el ministro ¡con un demonio!_

_ Kingsley y Alastor.

* * *

_

**oOo**

En el intertanto habían tres cabezas mareadas entre tanta lechuza:

Percy Weasley, asistente del Ministro de Magia.

Filius Flitwick, subdirector de Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley, jefe de la sección estrategia del departamento de aurores y subdirector operativo subrrogante del mismo (mientras Harry no está).

* * *

**oOo**

**-Señor...-** dijo suavemente un pelirrojo.

**-Alastor-** llamó fríamente otro pelirrojo.

**-¿Albus?- **cuestionó la cabeza de Ravenclaw.

**-¡ESTAMOS LLENOS DE EXCREMENTO DE LECHUZA!-** exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, sin saberlo, claro.

**-¡YO NO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ESTE CHIQUERO!-** habrían gritado nuevamente y al mismo tiempo, sin saberlo aún.

Y eso no fue planeado.

* * *

**oOo**

**Terrenos de Hogwarts. Frente al Calamar Gigante. 13:45 pm.**

**-Así que es eso...- **entró en razón el hombre lobo.

**-Bueno... soy muy perspicaz cuando se trata de otros-** la mujer hizo una pausa para tranquilizarce.

**-Pero cuando se trata de mi, soy tan despistada-** reconoció -peo**r que Ron- **rió un poco, y luego soltó un apesadumbrado suspiro.

**-No entiendo el comportamiento de Sirius y mucho menos el de Malfoy-** comenzó -**para Sirius era una molestia y para Malfoy, era mucho menos que nada-** hizo una mueca dando a entender que no comprendía en absoluto su situación.

**-Ustedes los hombres son tan raros-** afirmó.

**-Y yo que pensaba que eran ustedes las raras-** dijo a su vez Lupin.

Hermione lo miró con enojo fingido.

**-Quizás tengas razón-** reconoció al tiempo que alzaba los hombros.

**-Tienes que concentrarte-** aconsejó el profesor.

**-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé-** expresó la castaña.

**-Tengo claro que estoy confundida, y sabiendo esto, debo hacer algo por arreglarlo- **musitó cansada -**y mientras tanto no perderé el norte-** aclaró.

**-Eso significa que reconoces que te atraen Sirius y Draco por igual- **afirmó a manera de chanza el de ojos mieles.

**-¡REMUS!-** exclamó ruborizada Hermione, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda al ex-merodeador.

* * *

**oOo**

**Mazmorras. Despacho del Profesor Snape. 13.35 pm.**

**-Ya-** pronunció un sorprendido Severus.

**-A ti siempre te ha gustado Granger, pero no querías reconocerlo ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?- **cuestionó el mayor.

**-Ajá-** fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

**-Te digo que lo único que quiero es tirarla en una cama y...-**

**-No digas más, entiendo lo que quieres decir- **expresó algo apurado.

**-Pero lo extraño es que no es sólo eso-** dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

**-¿Así?- **preguntó el profesor de pociones.

**-Quiero ser el único en su vida, quiero ser solamente yo quien la toque y si veo que otro lo hace, soy capaz de matarlo-** puso sus manos en su cabeza, desesperado.

**-Estás en problemas, hijo-** inquirió el ex-slytherin, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-¿Padrino?-** cuestionó Malfoy.

**-Estás enamorado, muchacho- **respondió el hombre.

**-Al parecer-** reconoció el más joven, sonriendo de medio lado.

**-Tienes que hacer algo-** aconsejó el de ojos negros.

**-¿Ah?-** fue la inteligente reacción del aristócrata.

**-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi-** afirmó el otro.

El mayor vio la mirada sorprendida de su interlocutor.

**-Lily Evans-** pronunció, como si eso lo explicara todo.

* * *

**oOo**

**Castillo de Hogwarts. Sala Común de la Torre Oeste. Dormitorio de Sirius Black. 13:40 pm.**

**-Me gusta Hermione, Harry-** reconoció el moreno.

**-Pero...- **trató de razonar el ojiverde.

**-Sé que es casi pedófilo- **afirmó el mayor **-pero me supera-** dijo.

**-Está tan distinta. Es joven, fuerte, valiente y hermosa- **halagó.

El pelinegro estaba en shock. No sabía que Sirius-el rompecorazones-de Hogwarts, pudiese albergar sentimientos así, nada más y nada menos que por su mejor amiga, aquella quien tiene 20 años menos que él, bueno ahora diez, pero aún así... es raro.

**-¿Que harás?-** preguntó el auror.

**-Conquistarla- **decidió el ojigris **-sé que Malfoy también la ama, pero eso no me amedrenta-** agregó con pasión.

**-Qué Malfoy ¿qué?- **cuestionó Potter.

**-Así como lo oyes- **dijo Sirius, como si hablara del clima.

**-No entiendo-** se rindió el muchacho.

El moreno rió fuerte.

**-Soy un zorro viejo, Harry-** afirmó -**sé de lo que hablo-** expresó guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**oOo**

Las clases ya habían terminado.

Ella, estaba conversando con un chico de séptimo curso, resolviendo sus dudas. Se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Ellos, si bien por separado, también se dirigían al mismo lugar.

Los tres se encontraron en la imponente entrada, siempre custodiada por la ya anciana Madame Pince.

Se miraron y supieron de alguna forma que las dudas se habían disipado. Ya lo tenían todo claro:

Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta, estaba atraída por dos hombres.

Draco Malfoy, aristocráta, comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, amaba a Hermione Granger, de origen muggle y perteneciente a la casa enemiga, por naturaleza.

Sirius Black, merodeador, mejor amigo de James Potter, padre de Harry, quien es mejor amigo de Hermione Granger, había comenzado a adorarla sin darse cuenta.

**-Granger-**

**-Mione-**

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio.

**-Hemos decidido luchar por ti-** comenzó Sirius Black.

**-Por eso, seremos un trío hasta que te decidas-** finalizó el blondo.

**-Pero...-** musitó la castaña sorprendida.

**-Cuando todo esto acabe, escucharemos tu decisión-** la calló el ex-gryffindor.

La mujer estaba estática. No podía creerlo. Un trío. ¿Con ellos? Si era la forma de decidirse, poco ortodoxa, pero igualmente eficaz, que así fuera.

Levantó la mirada decidida.

**-Acepto- **pronunció.

Los orbes de ambos brillaron como nunca.

El rubio la tomó de la cintura, el moreno la tomó de la mano.

**-A trabajar-** murmuraron ambos.

**-A trabajar- **respondió ella.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¡Hola! La última escena impactante. Daría todo por estar en el lugar de Hermione, quien ha decidido comenzar una relación con ambos. Lo que tiene que hacer para tomar una decisión.

Era lo que faltaba para comenzar con la misión. No quiero adelantar, pero las cosas se complicarán.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:** luna-maga, laurayuli, Pabaji, Lov3nist y a todos aquellos quienes me agregan en sus favoritos y sus alertas. Incluso a quienes leen a lo ninja sin dejar rastro alguno. Mientras les guste, yo soy feliz =)

**luna-maga: **Aquí estoy otra vez. Hoy llegaron las musas y aproveché. Espero te guste =)

**laurayuli:** Yo también quisiera estar en el pellejo de Hermione. Pero si no puedo tenerlo, puedo fantasear con él xD Saludos.

**Pabaji: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Me siento muy feliz de saber que alguien lee mis historias, a pesar de ser poco constante. ¡Gracias!

**Lov3nist:** No tienes que esperar más. Aquí está el cap =) ojalá sea de tu agrado.

Cualquier crítica será aceptada, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Si te gusta la historia sólo manda un review. Lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón.

Muchas Gracias.-


End file.
